


Shirts

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: F/M, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-12 00:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nell looks good in his clothes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shirts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kayim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/gifts).



Callen loved the way Nell looked wearing nothing but one of his button down shirts. The shirts were always too big, forcing Nell to roll up the sleeves several times. Since the shirts fell to her knees, Nell was quite content to wander around his home or her apartment in nothing but one of those shirts. 

She only did up a few buttons, just enough that she wasn’t flashing bare skin. Callen could easily slip his hands inside to find her soft, warm skin. When she was working on her computer, fingers flying over the keys, Callen could catch a glimpse of her breasts when he leaned over her shoulder. 

He gave into temptation more than once by reaching out to undone another button, just enough to let him slid the shirt off her shoulders, leaving her breasts free for him to cup as he kissed her neck. 

Nell in his shirts has come to mean home and warmth and the soft touch of Nell’s hands. There’s the quiet mornings where he’ll pull her into his lap, both of them laughing as they kiss. He loves to have her in his lap, riding him with his shirt opened to reveal her breasts and the soft swell of her stomach. 

If his shirts smell of her, Callen only counts it as a bonus to have her scent near him throughout the day.


End file.
